


All Fired Up

by Alias_B



Series: Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper: Without The Lights Deleted/AU scenes [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B
Summary: T is For Toy. Billy finds his girlfriend’s “replacement” and teases her relentlessly. Turns out that he likes it a little too much.Prompt from a request I got for my fic "Without The Lights." Non spoilery deleted smut scene for Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper.





	All Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Got this request from my Billy/Camille NSFW ALPHABET post: “Omg please write about the toy from your nsfw alphabet even just a short little separate thing. It’s so hot and original!! I love your writing and how you’ve written Billy and Camille it’s perfect” So here it is!! HUGE THANKS FOR THE REQUEST.

“You’re late, sweet face,” Camille had to speak over the music blaring from her stereo. Pat Benatar’s voice echoed into her house. She’d just been dancing to it, all the way to the door in her short summer dress. Billy flashed a wicked smile in response. Charged upon seeing her hazel eyes.

“Peace offering?” He pulled two bottles from his coat. Booze. “Got you the fruity shit you like. Schnapps.”

“Peach?” She stepped more into the doorway so he couldn’t pass. Blue eyes rolled and he waved it before her face to gain entry. “Look at you. It’s like you know me.”

“Got held up at the pool, needed a long shower before I left.” He followed her in. Mother wasn’t home. Ritzy house all to themselves. Another bottle of cheap whiskey was set down when they went into the kitchen. “Where were you all day?”

“Ah, mostly Starcourt. Shopping.” Camille had cocked her head. “Girl’s day.” Billy was already popping the cap on his bottle to drink. “You want a glass for that?”

“Waste.” He gulped again after clicking bottles with her. Peaches burned her tongue.

“Ladies at the pool again?” She noted he seemed irritated, eyes hard and intent on something.

“Fuck, yes.” Billy laughed openly about it. “Got flashed today. Trying to wipe the memory. It was great to ban this bitch from the pool.”

“_Ick_. Probably the one thing I can’t help with, my damn memories are flawless.” Camille joked so he relaxed. Eyebrow lifting. “Hm?”

“I do know a way you can help.” Billy watched her drink too. He rounded the island and pressed her into the granite for a kiss that tasted of spiced peaches. Camille was amused into it, tugging at his denim jacket. “Already better.” Hands cupped her ass, pulling her into his body.

“Very funny.” Camille playfully pushed at him. “Which of those hags came onto you today, huh? I’ll crush her for you.”

“Already forgot, I only have eyes for you now.” He stared across the way.

“Wow, Billy, that line was your worst yet.” She drank when he did, laughing at him. Bubbly. Blushing. Billy lingered to round the counter as she did like it was a challenge of cat and mouse. Camille Harper was no one’s mouse. “Just for that, you have to catch me.” Quick feet sent her gliding off into her huge house. Billy was game, rushing to run her off before she giggled aloud and skidded to go for the staircase.

“_Camille_…” That sing-song tone made her burst. A hand caught her wrist at the top of the steps so they slipped against the carpet. She was still laughing while he planted kisses all along her neck. Body pinning her in place. A throaty sound echoed along his tongue.

“Alright, Billy,” Camille reclined with a dramatic sigh. “You got me.”

“Left the booze downstairs.” He murmured.

“Booze can wait, we have all night.” She suggested so he grinned, picking her up. “Hey! Billy!” Arms pulled her over his shoulder. Broad muscles flexed. His cologne was damn near poison.

“I caught you,” Billy ducked into her bedroom to let her down on the mattress. His coat was tossed before he came to hover over her. “You’re all mine now.” Curls slipped down when he kissed her, lips opening. Camille flipped him over, straddling one thigh. She pushed his arms by his head, mouth teasing little pecks when he tried to deepen their kisses. They came up for air, eyes locked. His face looked soft in this light. Freckles barely there. Lips and cheeks a deeper cherry shade. Fingers plucked one button on his shirt then another.

“Think you’re mine actually,” she moved into him. Hands running along his chest. Too stupid happy here. Music still floated from downstairs. Sending a pulse through the walls that they both felt in their bones. Revved up an ache. Billy’s fingers dug into her hips and he hummed against her mouth, turning them over again. Camille pulled him flush into her body. He smiled while he explored her neck, edging her summer dress up over her hips. Baby blue and covered in lemons. Fitted. “Don’t rip it, it’s new.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” he nestled between her thighs now. Heated kisses made their lungs work just a little harder for air. Camille was lost in him while he blindly felt above her. Fingers tugging her nightstand drawer open to shuffle about for a condom. Instead, he touched something else entirely. Camille felt him lift his head and came to kiss his jaw, loving his hard weight over her. “And _what_ is this?”

“What?” She broke to turn her neck, spotting a pink device in his hand. A vibrator. No lying her way out of this one. “Shit!”

“Ah, it looks new too.” Billy watched her appear mortified.

“Billy, no!” She pushed at him, arm reaching but he came up to straddle her and hold it too far away.

“Billy, yes.” He teased. “Where did you girls go today, hm? They don’t have these stores in Hawkins. I’d know about it.”

“You would.” Camille was bright and blushing too hard. Smacking at him. “Put that back!”

“Girl’s day?” He mused instead. “Who did you even go with? Let me guess.”

“I will never tell, your imagination won’t handle it. And I bought it last week, if you must know. Curiosity.” She pushed at his chest. “Billy, come on. Put it back.”

“You have a whole boyfriend who worships every inch of you and yet, you think this little plastic dick can replace him? Hm?” He touched his chest. “I’m hurt, Harpy. Deeply.”

“_Har har._” She huffed, stuck under his thighs. Eyelashes batted. “You’re being a huge dick now, if it helps.”

“It does.” Billy laughed openly, leaning in. “You use it to get off without me?”

“As if you don’t spend time in the bathroom with a dirty magazine still when I’m not there.” She wiggled with no avail. “Put it back!”

“My hand is no replacement and you’re welcome to play with my magazines too,” he countered. “This is _clearly_ a replacement. We could compare size.” Billy unzipped and she broke to laugh so he stopped.

“Such a _guy_.” Camille came up on her elbows.

“You really use it.” Blue eyes lingered when she bit her lip. “Worth the money?”

“Maybe…”

“Oh,” he studied it and looked at her. A great deal more devilish than usual. A hyena zeroing in on prey to tear flesh from. Camille sprang to attention when it flicked on low. Even the sound made her cringe, this was too much.

“Hey!”

“Ah ah, I want to see what my replacement is worth.” He put up one finger and drew back to run it along he inner thigh. Legs kicked.

“Jealous, Billy?” She hitched a breath and teased him. Billy scrambled off her, pushing her dress up over her head to discard the garment. Shirt open, his chest heaved.

“Big words for a girl blushing so hard,” he’d whispered, lying along her body. Camille held his wrist with two hands.

“Give that back.” She tugged it from him, turning it off because the buzz was too embarrassing. “Just forget it.”

“I can’t, we left the booze downstairs.” Billy snatched it back. One elbow propped up so he rested his head on his hand, observing. Fending off her swatting was too easy. “Veins and everything.”

“Just liked it for the neon pink color,” Camille snickered and he eyed her again. A flip switched. His voice changed.

“Lick it.”

“Very funny, let’s get back to what we-”

“Lick my replacement, Camille.” He edged it to her lips and she stilled. He was serious. Blazing eyes. “Say _ah_.”

“I was just curious. Drop the shit now. I’m already mortified.”

“I’m curious now too. Don’t be shy.” He touched it to her lips and she opened. Experimentally, he pushed it along her tongue until it was slick. His own cock grew wet against his opened jeans.

“I want you,” Camille turned to cup him, hands slipping into his pants.

“Don’t need me,” Billy played blasé. “You have your new, shiny toy.” The buzzing clicked on and Camille felt her body quiver because she was in deep shit now.

“Billy,” she pouted. He ran it down her chest. Over her hip. Nestled the tip just so against her panties, edging it lower over her clit. Hands gripped his shirt and he held it there. Like he was mocking.

“You like it so much? Move.” He purred, feeling her hips jut.

“I want you to touch me,” Camille’s fingers dug into his arm as if to lessen the pressure. Billy came up again, straddling her leg while he leaned in.

“No point to me, I put on a show and talk and with this, you can get right to it. Bring in the heavy artillery when man power is pointless, yeah?” Billy had prattled on, eyes elsewhere before he realized she was extremely still. Taut. Camille’s chest sunk; quivering. Slick lips open and eyes hooded. Cheeks darkening. It made him freeze too so he could observe her. “That’s good, isn’t it? You fucking love it.”

“_Ngh_…no,” she licked her lips and he turned it up higher. “_Ah_!” Oh, fuck, it was hot. Watching her succumb. He didn’t expect that to build so quick. One hand gripped his wrist while the other sunk into blankets. Camille twisted involuntarily so he rocked the toy against her.

“You know, Camille,” Billy leaned in, just barely brushing her lips, “watching you demonstrate for me…I might see the appeal now.” Her hips were working into the quaking vibrations of their own accord. “But, you want me now.” He took it away when she was teetering.

“_Wait_.” Her eyes drew wide at the loss.

“Wait?” Billy shrugged, thoroughly entertained. Worked up. “Can’t pick a lane.”

“_More_.” His girlfriend whined, hand on his forearm to settle the toy against her clit again. _Needy_. Billy’s own blood heated. He let her savor the feeling and shifted back again when she was too worked up.

“Ah, my way.”

“Billy,” her pout was followed by a kiss. Hands pushing him onto his back. Camille pressed her hips into his, hands in his jeans. He relented and flicked the toy off when lips sank down on his cock. Pink lipstick had peppered a trail down. His head tipped back, mouth opening to moan.

“Don’t forget the replacement.” He brought the toy lower and watched her switch to suck it. Hand pumping his shaft at the same time. Eyes lifted to see his. “Needy Camille thinks she can have it all.” Her tongue swiped his tip again, running down until he was leaking readily. Coming up, she unhooked her bra to toss it aside. Crawling over him, breasts purposefully drew closer to his face when she went for a condom. “Tease.”

“I’m the tease, Billy?” Camille was flipped over. Mouth on her chest so he could torment her. She heard that damn buzzing again while he pinned her. Panties gave a tear. “Damn it, _Billy_!” The syllables of his name lulled into a moan when the toy made contact once more.

“Can’t hear you. I might like this thing,” he eased it against her. Slicking it in arousal. Running up and down until her legs spread wider. Billy leaned in to lick her clit once. Spitting against her. Pressure left and Camille looked down as the toy pressed inside. A cry echoed out desperate lungs. Billy sank against her some. One hand on her shoulder. Thighs inched to keep hers apart. “Shameless, Camille. You like being fucked by a toy.”

“Want you to do it,” she was panting, back curved. Working herself shamelessly.

“No, I think you want to come on this fake cock.” He hummed, working her harder. Way too into this now. Camille gasped and writhed to meet it, unable to stop. “Play with yourself.” It was a swift order. Billy pumped the device into her when fingers came to work her clit. He leaned over to kiss her. Obscene and moaning. “Come on your new toy for me.” She didn’t need to be told twice. Orgasm locked her body up. Quaking. Cursing him to pieces. Billy looked entertained. Let her sag aimlessly while he undressed and rolled the condom on.

“Billy…shit.” She whined, splayed. Hands pulled her thighs up. Palming at sensitive skin.

“Let’s compare now, shall we?” He fixed her legs upon his shoulders and watched her opening twitch. Camille squirmed, looking down before he pressed inside. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Trying to push me out. You feel so good.” He came up and pressed his hands by her head. Thighs forced up and open to take him while he drove hard thrusts into her. Flesh slapped together. “Which one do you like better, Camille?”

“Fuck,” she licked her lips, “fuck! You!”

“Hm?” The bed smacked the wall behind it.

“I like you!” Camille sputtered and gripped blindly at him. “Your cock.”

“Do you?” He was panting. Fucking her hard and fast into the mattress. Relentless. The toy pressed into her raw clit and Camille locked up again. “What about both, huh?” Billy was laughing. Moaning louder. Vibrations ruined her. A smaller orgasm was forced. Vision blurred with spots. Her head tossed back and nails raked his skin. Billy didn’t warn her before he came too, groaning as they rocked in sync. Legs slipped down and he breathed heavily over her. Her entire body was still buzzed after he put the toy on her nightstand. “Too much?”

“You ass.” She puffed and he chuckled against her neck. Tired kisses lingered. Camille hummed so they adjusted. “Not walking anytime soon. You’re getting the booze now.”

“Not a problem, I’ll deliver to you in bed. Job well done. I like the new tool. Think I’ll have to run another trial with it,” he tossed the condom away and brought her into his body. Billy ran fingertips along her back. One of her hands draped over his shoulder, idly playing with curls. They breathed each other in, pressed together and heated. Skin sparking with bliss.

“You definitely win. Toy can’t do this with me afterwards.” Camille remarked and he gave a smirk at that. Lips touched her hair so he could inhale.

“No, Harpy, I guess not.” Billy soothed her with feather light touches. Let her toy with curls. One leg inched over his. “So, where was this place?”

“Not relevant.”

“And did you buy anything else?”

“…Not relevant.”

“Camille Harper,” Billy chuckled and settled one arm behind his head. Dragging his other hand up her skin. “I think I reached a common ground with my replacement.”

“Shut it,” Camille came up to peck his lips. “Can’t replace any part of you. Dummy.” She settled her head on his chest. “Oh, I’m in trouble.”

“I thought we established that.” Billy palmed her bottom, hand slipped up the arch of her back. Camille about purred into him, lips lifted. God, nothing could beat these raw moments intertwined together. His tone lowered to continue the teasing and she was still game. “But, I don’t mind repeating myself.” She lifted her head again to see crystalline eyes.

“Maybe I won’t mind either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!! I'll start posting my requests here as well!!! Talk with me on tumblr, I'm Alias-B !!! Send me smut or non smut requests or chat about the fic. AU or not, I'll try to give ya something! :D 🍒


End file.
